ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Echo Echo
Ultimate Echo Echo is the evolved form of Echo Echo. 'Appearance' Ultimate Echo Echo has blue metal skin, 15 blue, removable speaker-like components attached to his body, an overall rounded design and longer arms and legs. Also, Echo Echo's power control pack is replaced with a marking resembling a cassette tape. His voice is more robotic-sounding, similar to a speaker. His mouth doesn't move when he speaks, but he can open it. Ultimate Echo Echo is about Ben's height and has stumped feet. Ultimate Echo Echo wears the evolved Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. 'Powers and Abilities' Like Echo Echo, Ultimate Echo Echo manipulates the power of sound. He has evolved to expend much less energy by sending out the floating amplifiers at his joints to project incredibly strong and powerful sonic blasts, which at full force can knock someone out and shatter metal, iron and steel with relative ease. Ultimate Echo Echo also has the ability to fly and can fly fast enough to create a deadly sonic boom and probably open a hyperspace window, since he has been comfirmed to be faster then Jetray and Jetray can go into hyperspace. He can create force fields out of sonic waves that are strong enough to contain a blast from a mini-nuclear bomb. He was also able to survive a blast from said bomb, but was damaged. The sonic discs he produces can multiply, letting him use an exceedingly deadly move called Sonic Doom, where his discs surround the enemy and fire a full sonic blast. Sonic Doom is shown to be strong enough to knockout and potentially kill Kevin, who at the time had absorbed Ben's powers again. He is able to fire sound waves from the discs when they are still on him. He can generate some sort of atmosphere, because he is able to use sound abilities in space. He possesses enhanced strength. 'Weaknesses' Ultimate Echo Echo is made of metal, so he can be magnetized. Ultimate Echo Echo lacks Echo Echo's self duplication. Ultimate Alien *Ultimate Echo Echo first appeared in Map of Infinity, Ultimate Echo Echo defeated some Necrofriggians and explored the temple on Mykdl'dy. *In The Enemy of My Enemy, Ultimate Echo Echo saved the Plumber's Academy from a nuclear bomb. *In Absolute Power: Part 2, Ultimate Echo Echo defeated Ultimate Kevin with his "Sonic Doom". *In Viktor: The Spoils, Ultimate Echo Echo saved Rust Bucket 3 from some missiles. *In Basic Training, Ultimate Echo Echo briefly appeared at the begining after battled Trumbipulor. *In Greetings From Techadon, Ultimate Echo Echo battled a grey Techadon. *In Double or Nothing, Ultimate Echo Echo defeated Negative Rath with something like his "Sonic Doom" . *In The Perfect Girlfriend, Ultimate Echo Echo was nearly choked to death by Elena. *In "Ultimate Sacrifice", Ultimate Echo Echo turned against Ben. 'Appearances' 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' *''Map of Infinity'' (first appearance) *''The Enemy of My Enemy'' *''Absolute Power: Part 2'' *''Viktor: The Spoils'' *''Basic Training'' *''Greetings From Techadon'' *''Double or Nothing'' *''The Perfect Girlfriend'' *''Ultimate Sacrifice'' 'Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction' Ultimate Echo Echo is a playable alien in all versions of the video game but only on a small section of the Amazon base. Ben 10: Galactic Racing Ultimate Echo Echo has been confirmed to appear in Ben 10: Galactic Racing. 'Translation' *'Portuguese:' Eco Supremo / Echo Supreme *'Norway:' Ultimat Ekko Ekko *'Polski: Ostateczny Echo Echo (Ostateczny - Ultimate, Echo Echo - Echo Echo)' *'Spanish (Spain): Ultra Eco, Ultimate Eco (Ultimate, Echo Echo)' *'Spanish (Latin America): Eco Eco Supremo (Supreme, Echo Echo)' *'French': Ultime Echo (Ultimate Echo Echo) *'Romanian': Ecou Ecou X *'Dutch': Ultieme Echo Echo *'Turkish': Nihai Eko Eko *'Italian': Ultra Eco Eco *'German': Ultimativer Echo Echo (ultimativ/ultimate) 'Trivia' *Ultimate Echo Echo is the most used Ultimate. *Out of the 3 most drastically changed Ultimate (Swampfire, Spidermonkey and Echo Echo), Ultimate Echo Echo seems to be the most drastically changed Ultimate for these reasons: *#Ultimate Echo Echo's voice is nothing like Echo Echo's, unlike Ultimate Swampfire's. *#Ultimate Echo Echo doesn't retain any phenotype minus his eye color, whereas Ultimate Spidermonkey retains his purple-blue hair. He has no sign of anything left from Echo Echo unlike Swampfire and Spidermonkey who still have the same feet or color scheme. *#Ultimate Echo Echo's ability to multiply has been completely rejected by his geneology and replaced with sonic discs, unlike Swampfire's abilty to use pods and seeds and Spidermonkey's ability to use webbing. *Ultimate Echo Echo has 4 fingers, but in the Cosmic Destruction art of him, he has 5. This is a glitch. *When Echo Echo has duplicates around and one goes Ultimate Echo Echo, the duplicates turn into sonic discs. *In the ultimate form's first appearance in Map of Infinity, Kevin asks Ultimate Echo Echo why his name wasn't "Ultimate Echo Ultimate Echo", a joke on how the original Echo Echo's name consists of "Echo" repeated. *In The Enemy of My Enemy, it is revealed that Ultimate Echo Echo can survive in the vacuum of space. *So far, Ultimate Echo Echo is the Ultimate Form that was used by Ben the longest (Map Of Infinity). However, this was only because he was on a planet where he would die without protection. *Ultimate Echo Echo does not have a mouth that moves when he talks like his normal form does, although in The Perfect Girlfriend Ultimate Echo Echo nearly choked on the nanochips. *According to Cartoon Network's site, Ultimate Echo Echo can duplicate himself like Echo Echo, this is wrong. *In Map Of Infinity, a coloring error shows Ultimate Echo Echo's fingers are black when he transforms, but were blue when he takes the sonic discs off and back to black when he is shown throwing them and his shoulders were blue then black. *Ultimate Echo Echo is in the cartoon network game TKO. *Recently, Ultimate Echo Echo was added as a new alien for Cartoon Network's Ben 10 Alien Force: Game Creator. *Ultimate Echo Echo is one of the three ultimate aliens on Ben 10 Game Creator. *Ultimate Echo Echo is the last alien used by Ben in season 1 of Ultimate Alien. *Just like how Echo Echo made up "Wall of Sound", Ultimate Echo Echo made up "Sonic Doom". *Ultimate Echo Echo is made of metal, as seen when Ultimate Kevin magnetized him in Absolute Power and managed to hurt him. *When Ben transformed into Ultimate Echo Echo in Viktor: The Spoils, his voice sounds different. *During all the transformations of Ben turning into Echo Echo to Ultimate Echo Echo, Ultimate Echo Echo never goes back to Echo Echo again, he goes straight back to Ben except in Greetings From Techadon and in The Perfect Girlfriend *Ultimate Echo Echo has a similarity to the Batman Beyond villain, Shriek with powers and looks. *Ultimate Echo Echo's voice is similar to that of the Decepticon Soundwave in Transformers. *Ultimate Echo Echo is the first Ultimate to almost kill someone. *Ultimate Echo Echo has an exosuit in Project Exonaut. *Ultimate Echo Echo is shown to be able to open his mouth and he has lungs in The Perfect Girlfriend. *The animators rarely show Echo Echo's ultimate tranformation, due to their scale size changing so drastically that the Ultimatrix on Ultimate Echo Echo is higher than Echo Echo's height. Therefore, it messes up the outward ultimate transformation. 'See Also' *Ultimate Echo Echo Gallery *Ultimate Echo Echo Videos Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Flying Aliens Category:Speed Aliens Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Male Characters